Angel's Reprieve
by Awlric Hayell
Summary: What is that tassel on naruto's shoulder? a tiny summon scroll? what does it summon? Find out! And more...Now with chap 2!
1. Falling Angel

_**Summon! Angel's Reprieve.**_

**By: Awlric Hayell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sephiroth. I wish I did, but I don't. Now back, ye money-grubbing lawyers! Back I say!**

**Summary: In one last ditch effort to get Sasuke back, Naruto uses his last secret: the tiny summoning scroll he always carries on his left shoulder. What does it summon?**

_**Chap 1: Falling angel**_

The Battle to take Sasuke back from Orochimaru was taking a turn for the worst. Naruto, a one man army in his own right, had stormed the Otogakure village, killing half of the defending Oto-nins in the initial charge. By the time he finished with the rest of them, though, his near infinite chakra reserves were nearly depleted.

"Chikusho." Naruto growled, breathing heavily. His new black and orange sweatsuit was ruined. Ripped, torn, cut, and burned, It looked as if it had been through hell and back. The skin beneath the suit was unblemished, though, due to Kyuubi's healing chakra.

Across from him, on top of one of the undemolished buildings, stood the new Sound Five, plus a Dark, angsty, and brooding Uchiha Sasuke (But that was normal), And the ever-maniacal, Sharingan obsessed, former Sannin, (and suspected homosexual pedophile (O: Hey!)) Orochimaru. They were fresh and untouched, having let the rest of the village act as expendable pawns in order to wear Naruto down.

"Ku ku ku ku ku," Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "Did you really think you could stop me, Jinchuuriki?" Naruto growled at the verbal jab. "Did you really think you could take Sasuke–chan from me?" Sasuke glared at Orochimaru.

"Of course I can, Hebi-teme!" Naruto shouted angrily, clenching his fist. "I promised to bring Sasuke-teme back, no matter what! I'll even use IT!"

At this Orochimaru laughed long and hard. "Hehehehe. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! It?! I was the one who unleashed It on Konoha! The Kyuubi is mine to control! And besides, you barely have enough chakra left for a henge, let alone the control for it."

Naruto was taken aback at Orochimaru's comment. 'Kyuubi…is that true?'

Kyuubi hung his head in shame back in the cage in Naruto's belly. **_"Yes. It's all true. I…am ashamed."_**

Naruto suddenly grinned. 'Heh. I knew you weren't all bad, Kyuubi-teme.'

Kyuubi snarled. **_"Watch it, gaki. I'm one of the nine demon lords of Sekai. If word gets out that I was controlled by a mere mortal, I'll be the laughingstock of the demon community."_**

Naruto smirked. 'Heh. Right, teme. But you owe me.' "Let's get down!" Naruto shouted before focusing his remaining chakra (and some of Kyuubi's) into the tiny scroll charm and starting the handseals for summoning. AS he invoked the summon scroll, words flowed into his mind and he repeated them aloud.

"_Estuans Interius_

_Ira Vehementi_

_Sors Immanis_

_Et Inanis_

_Veni, Veni, Venias_

_Ne Me Mori Facias!_

_Venias, Sephiroth!_"

Orochimaru laughed. "He's going to try to summon?! He doesn't have enough chakra to summon even a tadpole!"

Sasuke, intrigued by what his former best friend had up his sleeve, activated his Sharingan to copy whatever it was. To his surprise, he was unable to copy it. 'The hell? Does the dobe have a Kekkei Genkai or something?' Thinking back to the many times his former teammate did something seemingly impossible. 'Have I ever actually tried to copy any of his techniques? Well, there was that time on the bridge…no, I was unconscious. But in the Forest…nope, he was gone most of the time. Oh yeah, Kakashi's test…wait, I didn't have my Sharingan then.' As he tried to remember a time when Naruto used a Jutsu that he (Sasuke) could copy, he came up with a blank and realized that Naruto only ever used a few jutsu. Although… "Orochimaru…he's focusing his chakra into that scroll charm. Whatever technique that is, I can't copy it."

"Eh?" Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke questioningly. "What was that, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke sighed. "How many times have I told you not to call me Sasuke-chan?"

"3,672 times, Sasuke-chan"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Oooookaaaay…It looks like he's finishing up."

"Eh?" Orochimaru turned back to Naruto. "So he is. Let's see what he does."

"But…Orochimaru-sama…" Sound Five member #3 started before being cut off by a quick silencing jutsu.

"Shush. I'm being entertained."

The other's almost facevaulted at that, but refrained from doing so for fear of their master's ire. They settled for a very large group sweatdrop.

Nearing the end of the handseals, Naruto reflected back on the time when he first received the charm.

_FLASHBACK_

_(Middle of a clearing, Naruto's childhood)_

_A tall figure with long white hair smiled down on the back of the oblivious hyperactive child who had so recently caught his interest. "Hello, Naruto-kun."_

_The orange jacketed child spun around in surprise. "Se-nii-chan! Where were you? I've been waiting."_

_The figure chuckled. "Naruto-kun, you know my name is Sephiroth. Why must you insist on shortening it?"_

_Chibi-Naruto pouted. "But Seph..Sephiro…Sephiroth is too hard! Se-nii-chan is easy!"_

_Sephiroth chuckled and mussed Chibi-Naruto's hair good naturedly. "Well said, my little fox. Now, shall we walk?"_

_Chibi-Naruto grinned brightly. "Yay! Let's go, Se-nii-chan!"_

_Smiling gently, Sephiroth picked up Chibi-Naruto and put him on his shoulders. "Where to, Naruto-kun?"_

_Chibi-Naruto thought cutely for a second. "That way!" He shouted, pointed in a random direction (coincidentally, in the direction of Konohagakure)._

_Sephiroth nodded and started walking through the bushes and around the trees. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto finally asked a question. "Se-nii-chan?"_

"_Hmm?" Sephiroth answered, rolling his eyes up to look at Naruto._

"_What did you mean when you called me little fox back in the clearing?" Yes, Naruto has quite the grasp of language for his age._

_Sephiroth thought on how to answer this delicate question. "Well…I suppose it has something to do with those whisker birthmarks of yours."_

_Chibi-Naruto rubbed his cheeks thoughtfully. "You mean these? I got no clue why, but everyone seems to dislike them."_

_Sephiroth chuckled lightly. 'At least he doesn't suspect yet.' "Not all, Naruto-kun. What about that young Hyuuga girl who has been following you around?"_

"_Eh?" Naruto queried. "I didn't notice anyone."_

_Sephiroth held back the urge to sweatdrop and/or facevault. 'Well…perhaps later…'_

_As they came within view of the Konohagakure gates, Sephiroth stopped and set Naruto down. Sephiroth then knelt to Naruto's eye level. "Well, Naruto-kun, this is where I must bid you good bye." And was surprised by an extra-strength tackle glomp from a crying child._

"_Don't go, Se-nii-chan!" Cried Naruto, clinging to Sephiroth's trenchcoat._

_Sephiroth laughed softly and carefully removed the chibi, setting him back on the ground. "I'm very sorry, Naruto, but I'm running out of time and chakra."_

_Naruto looked up, tears still staining his cheeks. "Huh? Cha-ka-ra? What do you mean?"_

_Sephiroth sighed. 'That's right. He hasn't gone to the academy yet.' "Well, Naruto-kun, chakra is what makes up life, the universe…well, everything. It's what is anchoring me to this plane of existence, and that tether is about to snap, for lack of a better term." (A/N: I have always wanted to do something with chakra and 'life, the universe, and everything'. grin)_

_Naruto blinked twice, no longer crying. "Plane of eksistense? What's that?"_

_Sephiroth chuckled at the mispronunciation. "Well, I guess you could say I'm out of this world."_

"_You're an alien?" Came the unexpected deadpanned reply. Sephiroth laughed out loud. _

"_No, no, nothing like that. I'm from a world much like this one. I 'died'," Sephiroth frowned at the memory of Cloud's final blow against him. "And ended up in a realm inhabited by giant talking animals. Being the only humanoid there, I decided to make the best of it and obtain some allies. Next thing I know, I'm being pulling through a rift (right in the middle of tea with Manda-san, too) and end up here, at the twilight between city and forest."_

_Naruto brightened up. "Hey, I remember that! I was being chased by the villagers for something, and somehow I ended up outside the city gates and passed out at the edge of the forest. When I woke up, I was in the clearing and you were there."_

_Sephiroth smiled. "Yes. I found you that day and watched over you in the forest until you woke. I found myself intrigued by your spirit. In many ways, you reminded me of someone I once knew…" Sephiroth began to fade. "I don't have much time, Naruto-kun. Here, take this scroll! Sign it in blood and keep it with you at all times!"_

_Naruto looked at the tiny scroll quizzically. "What the heck am I suppose to do with this, Se-nii-chan?" He asked the transparent Sephiroth. _

_Sephiroth simply smiled. "I'm sure you'll find out in time, Naruto-kun. Be strong." With those final words, the one-winged angel of sorrow, Jenova no Sephiroth, faded without a trace but for a memory and a tiny scroll, soon to be signed in blood and a symbol of the most notorious prankster in Konohagakure since the Fourth Hokage._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto grinned at the memory. 'I guess I'll have to thank Ero-sennin for this later, as he taught me what I needed to know.' "Summoning Technique: Angel's Reprieve!"

While Naruto was completing the jutsu, one of the new Sound Five, a twitchy, homicidal maniac swordsmaster by the name of Ginji Akari, let out a wordless war cry and charged Naruto, nodachi unsheathed and ready to gut the orange-clad ninja. Orochimaru sighed. "Well, Akari-kun always was a bit overeager . Let him test the water." The rest of the Sound Five (and Sasuke) nodded in agreement.

Naruto's shoulder scroll burst into two balls of swirling yellow light, quickly moving to intercept the crazed swordsmaster, who was just about to bisect Naruto. It seemed for a moment that Naruto was about to die a painfully quick and messy death when, in a flash of light and with the resounding clang of two swords meeting in battle, a figure appeared. He was tall, slender, with long, silky white hair and piercingly green-blue cat-slitted eyes. His aristocratic form was adorned with black leather: Leather pants, a leather shirt, and a leather trenchcoat with high collar and light-gray shoulder pads. Akari's nodachi appeared to be floating in the space just in front of Sephiroth's outstretched hands, until Sephiroth looked up and smiled as a 9' long katana appeared in his hands in a flash of light, blade to blade with Akari's nodachi, holding the other sword at bay.

"Hello." Sephiroth said in a dangerously low and silky voice. "You are going to die now."

_**End Chapter!**_

**Well, what do you all think? Sufficiently original enough? I think that it is…and hey, this is only half the story! Tune in next time as Sephiroth hands the Sound Five their asses on a silver platter. Please leave reviews for the next chapter to go up. **

_**Preview:**_

"Come," Sephiroth stated, smirking. "To your untimely demise."

Sephiroth jumped to the left to dodge a chakra blade wave that would have bisected him. "Well, well," Sephiroth drawled, turning to face his attacker. "It would appear that Cloud-kun hooked up with that ninja girl and had himself some descendants."

(A/N: wording may change in the next chapter. Thou hast been warned.)


	2. Avenging Angel

_**Angel's Reprieve**_

_**By: Awlric Hayell**_

**Disclaimer: (running around screaming) AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! WHAT DO I DO TO GET THESE MONKEY LAWYERS OFF MY BACK?!?!?! I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T OWN NARUTO OR SEPHIROTH!!!!!! WHAT MORE DO THEY WANT?!?!?! (runs off screen, still screaming)**

**Summary: The tiny summoning scroll has summoned Sephiroth! Now, watch as the son of Jenova totally pwns the collective asses of the Sound Five (and Orochimaru).**

_(last time, on Angel's Reprieve…)_

"Hello." Sephiroth said in a dangerously low and silky voice. "You are going to die now."

_(this time, on Angel's Reprieve…)_

**_Chap 2: Avenging Angel_**

One of the other named Sound Five (everyone else is just SF1, SF2, or SF3, for lack of a naming system and the time it would take to make their jutsu), a blonde named Kuraudo Strife wielding a chakra-enhanced Buster Sword, gasped as he recognized the strange man. "It's him! When my parents told me of him, I thought he was just a myth, a ghost story, a legend passing in the night!"

Orochimaru glared at him. "Enough with the word-play, Ku-chan, who is this decidedly bishounen fellow?" The rest of the stoic group nodded in agreement.

"That," Kuraudo stated, quivering finger pointing at the silver-haired stranger, "Is Jenova no Sephiroth, also known as the One Winged Angel. Two of my ancestors were thrown into this world with him during a battle to save their realm long ago. He was a monster back then. His only desire was to destroy the world and now he's back and apparently on that gaki's side. I do believe that we are all screwed. It's been nice knowing you."

Meanwhile, Genji had disengaged from the bladed stalemate and leapt back a few paces before getting ready to charge Sephiroth again.

"Pity. I expected more from him." Sephiroth was lounging behind the non-moving Genji, sword sheathed and examining his fingernails. Sephiroth looked up, eyes blazing with malice as the former living being behind him fell to bloody dismembered pieces.

Having watched the struggle below and not paid attention to Kuraudo as he extolled the atrocities of Naruto's summon, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened. "I didn't even see him move! Who is this man?" At that point, Sasuke started to listen to what Kuraudo was saying.

Sephiroth glanced over at the huddled group, who were now shooting him awed looks now and again, before his eyes landed on Kuraudo. He grinned maliciously. 'Well now, what do have here?' He felt a tug on his trench coat and looked down at Naruto. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Don't kill Sasuke-teme, Se-nii-chan. I need to take him back in one piece." Naruto said, looking up at Sephiroth tiredly.

Sephiroth's regal eyebrow lifted in intrigue. "Does this have anything to do with a promise you may or may not have made?"

Naruto nodded, too tired to speak.

Sephiroth sighed. "Very well, then. Shall I knock him out for a week?"

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded again.

Sephiroth looked back at the group, who were now staring at him with something much akin to fear in their eyes. "And the rest?"

Naruto summoned up enough strength to speak one last time. "Do what you will. But please try to leave the heads intact this time. I need proof." Naruto then flopped to the ground and rested against a tree. "I'll be fine soon." Naruto then nodded off into the realm of blissful unconsciousness.

Sephiroth grinned maniacally. "As you wish, Naruto-kun." Casting a mana-barrier around Naruto so he would not be disturbed during the oncoming battle, Sephiroth turned towards the now-Sound Four (and Orochimaru) and called out, "Who among you is called Sasuke-teme?"

The Sound Four (and Orochimaru) looked at each other then at Sasuke, who blanched a pasty white color. 'Shimatta…' When they looked back, Sephiroth was gone. Their eyes widened.

Sasuke stiffened as he felt a presence at his back. "So you are the one called Sasuke-teme." A silky voice whispered in his ear. Then a pain blossomed at the back of his neck for a moment before he fell into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

The rest felt Sephiroth's presence in that split second when he knocked Sasuke out and they spun towards it, throwing Kunai towards the source of the sound. There was nothing there (Sephiroth having already disappeared with Sasuke and placed him under a powerful Sleep spell before setting him down beside Naruto) and the kunai spun off into the open air. Gathering into a loose ring of observation (backs to the center), the Sound Four and Orochimaru kept on the alert, hoping to spot some sign of the elusive summon.

"I suppose you're looking for me," came a voice from the center of the circle. Spinning around with a war cry, they found Sephiroth sitting cross-legged on the ground, drinking a steaming cup of tea. "And I don't suppose it's to join me for a cup of this delicious oolong tea." He took another sip and everyone sweatdropped at this decidedly strange, but mostly true, statement (it was actually traditional Japanese tea, but no one save Sephiroth knew that). Sephiroth grinned evilly. "So let's dance!" Rising suddenly, he unsheathed Masamune in that one smooth motion and swung in a circle at neck level, hair flying wildly. Three of the Sound Four and Orochimaru leapt back in time, having made a reflex save (if only barely). SF3, however, critically failed his reflex save and was summarily decapitated.

As Sephiroth came out of his spin, he leapt at SF2. Panicking, SF3 started throwing whatever Jutsu, Shuriken, and Kunai he had to try and stop Sephiroth. Mindless of whatever was thrown at him, Sephiroth slashed through the Jutsu and knocked away the shuriken and kunai, sometimes catching and returning a few. Finally pulling out his last kunai, SF2 tried to block Masamune as Sephiroth came in for the kill. Naturally, Sephiroth just knocked the measly defense away and pinned SF2 to a tree, straight through the heart. Leaving SF2 hanging, Sephiroth dropped to the ground in an unknown taijutsu stance and smirked.

"Come, then, to your untimely demise." Sephiroth said, smirking as confidence and arrogance practically oozed from him. The remaining Sound Two and Orochimaru almost flinched, but SF1, the remaining nameless Sound Five Elite dude, steeled himself and charged Sephiroth, having convinced himself that Sephiroth could not do anything without that ridiculously long sword of his. Sadly, he was mistaken. Sephiroth flowed around the first attack and kicked SF1 in the back, signaling the start of the Taijutsu battle.

Orochimaru sighed despondently as he watched the ongoing battle shift through the forest. "I hire men that are supposed to be the greatest Missing-nins (besides the Akatsuki) known to the world, the elite of the elite, the best of the best and how do you act under threat of total annihilation? You act like a team of genin fresh out of the academy."

"Yeah. I mean, what about me addles them so? Is it my aura of malice greater then anything this world has ever known? Perhaps it's my decidedly glowing resume of doom and destruction?" A pause… "Of course, it could always be my dashingly good looks."

Orochimaru snorted. "Hn. As if." Then he blinked. "Waaaaaiiiitttt a moment…" He spun, kunai in hand. Sephiroth caught his wrist. "Genjutsu?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Got it in one."

Orochimaru glared at him. "When?"

"The circle."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "What?! Impossible! I would have noticed!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Are you sure? I am a master of illusion. In fact, I'm not here." He faded away and Orochimaru narrowed his glare.

"Where are you?" A bush rustled and Orochimaru flipped the kunai at it. The rustling stopped and a white rabbit dropped out of the bushes, stained with blood. Then it disappeared. "Damn it. KAI!" The image of the Forest wavered and he was back on the plateau. He looked around-

_**SILLYNESS BREAK!**_

_**A very pantsless Tenchi Masaki Ran through the clearing, chased by Ryoko Hakubi (self proclaimed demon, actual space pirate, and all around head over heels for Tenchi) who was throwing energy blasts at Ayeka (princess of Jurai, Tenchi's cousin (A/N: I think she's Tenchi's cousin. Half cousins and second cousins and all down the line are all so confusing), and also head over heels for Tenchi) who was reciprocating in kind and was followed by Sasami (Ayeka's sister, avatar of Tsunami (goddess of Jurai), the kindest soul anyone could ever meet (besides Kasumi Tendo, who could be a goddess incarnate), and crushing on Tenchi) who was carrying a spare pair of Tenchi's pants. **_

_**Tenchi was crying out as he ran by, "Mother told me there would be days like this! I really wish I listened back then!!!"**_

_**SILLYNESS BREAK END!**_

He looked around and found the corpses of the SF1-3 surrounding him, with Sephiroth nowhere in sight. He frowned. "Damn. Now I can't use them for the Edo-Tensei. Oh well." At a slight unnatural displacement of air behind him, Orochimaru spun and found Sephiroth smirking.

"You like what I've done with the place?" Sephiroth asked mockingly. "I think blood suits the room rather well, don't you?"

Orochimaru finally had enough of Sephiroth's bantering. "I've had enough of your silly bantering!" So he quickly swiped some blood from his shallow cut across his summoning tattoo and did the handseals for "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!"

POOF! The great snake Manda rose from below Orochimaru, who was now standing on his head. "**GOD DAMNIT, OROCHIMARU, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE SUMMONED ME WHEN I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF DINNER! WHAT THE FK DO YOU WANT NOW?!**"

Orochimaru smirked and pointed at Sephiroth. "I want you to kill him. And I'll give you 1000 sacrifices as payment this time."

Manda turned towards Sephiroth and gasped in surprise. "**JENOVA NO SEPHIROTH!**"

Orochimaru blinked. "You know him?"

Manda just started laughing. "**KNOW HIM?! I'VE KNOWN THE BASTARD SINCE HE KICKED MY ASS WHEN WE FIRST MET. BEEN ALLIES EVER SINCE THEN. **"

Sephiroth laughed. "I remember that! It was when I was first thrown into the summon world. You tried to eat me, ya snakey bastard."

Manda grinned (which is quite disturbing, if you've ever seen a giant snake grin). "**AYE, AND YA KICKED MY TAIL BUT GOOD FOR ALL MY TROUBLE. HOW YA BEEN, SEPH?**"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Could be better. Remember that kid I was telling you about? The Jinchuu?"

"**OH YEAH, THE JINCHUURIKI. WHATEVER HAPPENED THERE?**"

"He finally summoned me for the second time. The first time was when I disappeared during tea."

"**WHAT'D HE DO, GET TARGETED BY AN ASSASSIN?**" Manda chuckled.

Sephiroth frowned. "Actually, it was a kidnapper. Some guy named Itachi with these weird eyes. They didn't affect me and he seemed quite surprised about it. I kicked his bishonen ass all over Fire country." At this, Sephiroth grinned maniacally. "Sadly, it was only an avatar of him. It was still fun to kick his ass, though."

"**GOOD OLE SEPHIROTH. I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU HAVING THE MOST AMUSING STORIES. WHAT SAY WE CATCH UP OVER A HOT CUP OF GINSENG TEA AFTER THIS BLOWS OVER?**"

Orochimaru was flabbergasted and outraged. "Manda, I summoned you! You're supposed to listen to me and I'm ordering you to kill him!"

Manda just glared at Orochimaru with one snaky eye. "**NOW LISTEN UP, YOU INCONSIDERATE, UNGRATEFUL, HOMOSEXUAL, PEDOPHILIC, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SUMMONER. I TOLD YOU WHEN YOU FIRST SUMMONED ME THAT I EAT AT SPECIFIC TIMES EVERY DAY. I GAVE YOU TWO WARNINGS ALREADY FOR INTERRUPTING MY DINNERTIME WITH MY FAMILY. I SWEAR, YOU'RE WORSE THEN THOSE TELEMARKETERS. IN ANY CASE, THIS IS THE _THIRD_ TIME YOU'VE INTERUPTED MY MEAL. AND WHAT FOR?! TO KILL MY OLD FRIEND WHOM I HAVEN'T SEEN IN AN AGE AND A HALF. AS SUCH, YOUR CONTRACT WITH THE SNAKES IS NULL AND VOID. GOODBYE.**" And with that verbal lashing, Manda poofed back to the summon realm, leaving Orochimaru reeling in shock.

"But…but…but…" Orochimaru was in shock.

Sephiroth smirked. "Well, He did always hate it when I called during dinner…oh well." With that, he beheaded the catatonic snake Sannin. The moment Orochimaru's head separated from his body, Sephiroth dodged left to avoid a chakra blade wave that would have bisected him. The wave of chakra, having missed its original target, continued on, cleaving an arm from the corpse of Orochimaru as it carved a scar into the earth.

"Well, well," Sephiroth drawled, turning to face his attacker. "It would appear that Cloud-kun hooked up with that ninja girl and had himself some descendants. Good for him, neh, Kuraudo-kun?"

Kuraudo blinked. 'How does he-'

"Know your name?" Came the whisper in his ear.

Kuraudo stiffened, then somersaulted forward, bringing his sword to bear as he twisted in the air and landed. "When-" There was no one there.

"When did I get behind you?"

Kuraudo spun again, finding Sephiroth standing in the exact same place, grinning like a loon. Obviously, this began to have a visible effect on Kuraudo's confidence. "But-"

Sephiroth interrupted the still unasked question with a smirk. "Quite simple really." He started as his form blurred and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kuraudo's eyes widened when he felt the presence at his back and heard the voice in his ear (Sephiroth really likes that trick). "That wasn't me." It stated with a hint of malicious humour.

Kuraudo shook off the shock and spun around, slashing at the space behind him. There was nothing there again. Spinning back and around, Kuraudo couldn't find any trace of the one he was fighting. "**_WHERE ARE YOU?!?!_**" He screamed into the seemingly empty forest.

"_Here_." Sephiroth whispered into his ear again. A slight pinch and a dose of dymonohydroxide(1) later, Kuraudo fell to the ground, unconscious. "Well," Sephiroth mumbled as he tossed the empty over his shoulder. "That was an anticlimactic battle." He sat next to a tree as the chakra supporting his summoning finally started to run out. He checked a silver pocket watch, noting the time. "Tsunade-chan should have noticed Naruto missing by now. Knowing her like I do, she probably sent the scarecrow. Ciest la vie and a cup of tea." As he faded out, his final thought was. "Wonder why Kuraudo went all missing-nin? Heh. Every family has a black sheep. Ja ne, Naruto. See you soon." And the son of Jenova faded away again as, in a puff of smoke, the tassel reappeared in Naruto's stuff space, just waiting to be reattached to his new jacket.

_**The End.**_

**Ha ha! The end of a two-shot and my finest pre-written work to date. Well? What did you think? Comments? Criticism? Flames (which shall be used to keep my fires of eternal youth burning. Yosh!)? Any review is appreciated. Just…could you try to make it at least a sentence? No author likes to get a two word review like "It's good." Please! Give it some substance! Rant if you must.**

**Anyways, Ja ne! Be on the lookout for any good fiction and always, always review. Fanfiction Authors live on reviews. .**


	3. Epilogue

_**Angel's Reprieve**_

_**By: Awlric Hayell**_

_Hmm…The people have spoken! The last chapter was a disappointment. Now, we have room for a possible sequel! As such, here is an inspired epilogue to hint a multichapter story that will **NOT** be updated beyond a prologue chapter. It will be an inspiration story, to be built upon by you out there who have the guts to do such a thing. Now, GET ON WITH IT!_

_**Angel's epilogue: An End (or, the beginning of something completely different.)**_

Manda sat, in human form at his dinner table, sipping a cup of tea. He used a small fork to stir it, because, as we all know, _there is no spoon_. Sephiroth faded in, sitting opposite Manda. Manda simply raised an eyebrow. "Back already, Seph?"

Sephiroth simply poured himself a cup of tea in silence and took a sip before answering. "This tea is amazing Manda. Where do you get it?"

Manda took another sip. "I grew the herbs myself, Seph…you still haven't answered my question."

Sephiroth stared off into the distance and took another sip. "This dimension's Naruto is a good person. The fox inside is a bit of a bastard, though."

Manda took a final sip before setting his cup down. "You think you can do better?" this was more of a statement then a question.

Sephiroth nodded, not really listening. "Of course I can. I'm me. The real problem is getting sealed in the first place. I'd have to do some sort of time travel or something."

Manda stood up and faced the window, which showed a family of snakelike beings ut in the front yard, lounging in the sun. He smiled. "Perhaps there is a way."

Sephiroth looked up, surprised. "There is?"

Manda looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Of course, you would have to use Kyuubi-teme's body for it to work, but it could be done with a massive henge. I've got some friends who can set up the time travel and you…well, you should be able to act like the fox if you revert to your old habits."

Sephiroth thought on this possibility. "Yes…yes, that could work, but what about Kyuubi?"

Manda shrugged. "Perhaps trading places? Make him a summon instead."

Sephiroth thought on it. "A Kitsune summoning contract…It's been done before, but not with something else sealed instead. Yes, it should work. And I should hold the contract!"

Manda smiled. "Good to know you agree." He snapped his fingers three times and Sephiroth was henged into Kyuubi, sent to the past, and switched places with the original, pre-seal Kyuubi no Kitsune. Manda smiled as he began to change forms, becoming a black-haired, browned-eyed, Samoan-looking 18 year old with glasses. The new guy smiled. "Sometimes it's good to have Author Powers. They make things a lot easier." He snapped his fingers one more time and disappeared in a flash of light and a puff of smoke.

_**The End…or is it?**_

_Well, this shall be my inspiration for the prologue. Remember, it's coming soon, to a fanfiction page near you! (actually, it might be a while .;)_


End file.
